Hate that I Love You
by gleek3498
Summary: Rachel is depressed. Can she get over her break up and all the other things going on even if puck is there to help? Or will she not except his help. Bad summary I know. Story is better. Read and Review.
1. The kiss

**Hey this is my first story I hope you like it please review. Sorry if it is a little short and any mistakes.  
**

**-Kat**

* * *

**Rachel's Point Of View  
**

I watch as they walk down the hall laughing and smiling. Finn catches a lose strand of Quinn's hair that had fallen out of her high ponytail and gently puts it behind her ear. Quinn smiles and grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. He glances at me. I see the hurt and anger flash across his face. I feel sick as he turns his back on me. I stare after them but the sound of someone calling my name snaps me out of my longing gaze. I turn to the sound, I see the cup before i see the freezing slush coming to hit me. I close my eyes to protect them from sting but it is to late it has already got in my eyes and makes it hard to see. I hear the laughter i start to cry silently as I make my way to the girls bathroom.

Tina hurries in after me to help me clean it all off. I see her in the mirror talking to someone outside of the door as i am washing off my face with some paper towels. after a few seconds she walks over to me. "That was Mike he needs your locker combination so he can get your spare clothes." I laugh humorlessly "he can't" I say not stopping the movements to wash out my hair. "Why not," she asks getting more paper towels. "These was my spare clothes they got me after second hour I have no more," I say taking the paper towels to dry out my wet hair. "Rach." she says looking down at my wet red stained sweater and skirt. "It is fine I say whipping some of the slushie out of my hair. She walks to the door and talks to mike again. Then comes back to help me wash out my shirt. Then after my shirt is washed out some we move on to the skirt.

After we are done washing out my skirt there is a knock on the bathroom door. "That must be Mike" Tina says walking to the door. She comes back with a bag full of clothes. I grab them "what are these." "My extra clothes you can wear them." "No Tina i can't wear your clothes what if you get slushied what would you wear?" I say trying to give back the clothes. "Mike's so go put it on before lunch ends." I study her face closely before giving in and heading to a stall.

When I come out she sucks in a breath "whoa" she whispers. "I knew it I look stupid." "NO you look amazing you should wear jeans more often." I look down at the black shirt that is longer on one side and short sleeved and the dark blue jeans.

"You think" I say still unsure. "Of course I'm glad were pretty much the same size," she says smiling. I grab my wet clothes and head out the door to my locker Tina follows beside me down the mostly empty hallway. Everyone I pass turns and stares at me. Tina talks about a sleep over at Kurt's house and asks if I want to come over as we arrive at my locker.

"Tina I want to come but I don't want to run into Finn. Do you think Kurt or Mercedes would mind if we went to my house instead my dads are out of town this weekend so we would have the house to ourselves." Tina shrugs "sounds like a good idea to me but you should ask." I shut my locker ",alright I will." then we head to the cafeteria.

We walk in and Tina drags me to a table that has all of the glee club there except Quinn, Santana, and Brittany who had cheer practice today during lunch. Tina sits by Mike and I take the spot next to her which happens to also be by Noah. Kurt looks at me and asks if I am okay. I shake my head yes then he starts in about how great I look an that I should always wear stuff like this.

A few others compliment me and I smile politely at them and thank them. Tina suggests my idea to Kurt and Mercedes and they love the idea and talk about what we are going to do when Saturday comes. I don't really pay attention to what anyone is saying. That is why it shocks me when I hear Noah whisper in my ear if I am alright. "Yes" I whisper back. No one seems to notice are little exchange.

"You look hot Rach," he says in a soft voice. "Thanks," I say smiling shyly. The bell rings signalling that lunch is over. I stand up and reach for my stuff but a hand reaches out and grabs it before i can take it. "Hey" I say before i see Noah holding my stuff. "What are you doing" I say looking at him in the eye. "Walking you to class. Come on lets go." i smile ",alright" i say after some hesitation. A part of me still thanks that this is some prank.

I see Finn make out with Quinn at his locker. I freeze and I feel the tears come to my eyes again. Noah seems to know what I am looking at because he pulls me past them quickly and into a empty classroom. "Ignore them okay he is stupid if he does not want you because your amazing Rach." then he pulls me in and kisses me. After a minute I start to kiss him back. I pull away and breath deeply. "I can't...," I say he cuts me off "whatever lets go" he says walking to the door. "Noah I do like you but I still love Finn I'm sorry," I say. He does not say anything just hands me my stuff and walks off in the opposite direction of my class.

* * *

**That is all for now hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or questions than message me or just review and i will try to get back to you soon. Next chapter should be out soon. More drama next time. Sorry about the size. **


	2. Division

**Thank you all who took the time to read and reviewed my stories. I appreciated your input. This is chapter two. If you have any suggestions on anything you would like to see please tell me and I will try to put it in there. On with the story. Enjoy read and review! I do not own glee unfortunately. :(  
**

**-Kat**

* * *

******** Next day ********

**Rachel's Point of View **

Today is Thursday and that means I have Glee after school and I have too see Noah. After the kiss he ignored me for the whole day. I know I should not care but I do. I should be worried about getting Finn back and I am but part if me is upset that I hurt Noah. Ever since we dated for that short week we have had a somewhat understanding. Were not close friends but were don't hate each other anymore.

I don't even know why he kissed me. Every time I tried to talk to him for the rest of the day he would ignore me or go the opposite way. The worse part is when we kissed it felt right my stomach felt tingly. The only thing is I don't Know If he just wants to sleep with me.

"RACHEL!" Kurt shouts while waving his hands in front of me. "Huh" I say looking at him quickly. It's lunch time and I am sitting with most of the original five members of glee club except Finn who is sitting at the jock table and Noah is not in the cafeteria at all. "I said do you have your song ready for glee about your feelings you were supposed to go to day remember the order." he says looking at me waiting for an answer. I look at my salad "Uh yeah um I guess." "Diva are you okay?" Mercedes says. I look up and smile but it falters slightly when I see Quinn lean into Finn "yeah of course."

Tina catches my line of sight and smiles reassuringly at me. "So what is happening between you and Puck?" Kurt asks a little too loudly . I think I see Finn glance my way as he says puck but if he did he looked away before I could tell. "N-nothing" I stutter out blushing. Mercedes leans forward "spill diva." I start to pick at my food "well he started to walk me to class and then we saw Finn and Quinn. He lead me into a empty class room to get away from them and he called me amazing...," I pause. "And kiss," I say quietly.

They still hear me any way. Kurt squeals loudly which causes everyone to look at us. "Kurt!" I hiss ",keep it down it didn't mean anything okay I still want Finn and Noah probably just wants to use me." Kurt shakes his head ",Puck likes you trust me everyone knows it that actually pays attention and Finn is an idiot that does not deserve you he keeps leading you on Puck is good for you a lot better than Finn." The bell rings and I jump up. "Rachel just think about it do you really want Finn or the idea of being with him." says Kurt as he stands up and walks off to class. I sit there for a second stunned.

When I get to my next class Spanish with Mr. Shue I go up and ask if I can go look up another song for glee to sing because I changed my mind. He agrees because I am already ahead in the that class. Once I get to the Library I get on the Google and stop I don't really know what kind of song to look up because I have no clue what I feel. Maybe Kurt was right maybe I just liked the idea of dating the golden boy, quarterback. So I started looking up breakup songs that I could sing. Then I found the prefect one I just don't know I feel that way. I printed out the lyrics anyway I can memorize them in my next block because I have a study next anyway.

I head back to Spanish with 10 minutes left in that class so i start to sing the song in my head after I had sat down. The lyrics were pretty good they described how they were not going to keep getting together and breaking up but I don't know if i feel like that or not. The bell rings a few minuets after that so I pack my book bag and head for the choir room.

On my way there I see Finn and Quinn making out again against the lockers and it really did not hurt as bad especially when I saw Noah looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at him and continued on walking toward the choir room. I don't really know if I was in love with the idea if dating the star quarterback, WMHS golden boy or if I really did love him but I don't think I am in love with him anymore if i ever was.

I pick up my new song lyrics and run through it a couple of times. It is supposed to be a duet but I think I can sing both parts if I make a few tiny adjustments. By the time my study hall is over I got the song down almost as well as if I had practiced it for a while. after the bell I head to my last class of the day before glee.

****** **Glee time** ******

Once I get to glee I am one of the first other than Kurt and Mercedes so I go and sit by them to wait for class to start. Once everyone is there Mr. Shue asks if I am ready to perform I nod and stand up. I pull out the sheet music and Hand it to the band.

I stand in the front "I was planning to sing a different song but a conversation today got me to change my mind so I did some reasearch and after some thought came up with this. I know..." Santana cut me off "Hurry up man-hands I got stuff to do." "shut Satan" says Noah which shocks everyone except Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. I smile slightly and continue "anyway I know this is not something I would normally sing but it says how I am feeling.

Sings Division (By Aly and Aj really good song you should check it out. Do not own song.) what I was not expecting was the reaction that followed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review sorry for any mistakes. Thanks to a very good friend of mine who helped me with the song. Next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. **

**-Kat**


	3. Official

**I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and following and liking and of course reading this you have any ideas about something you would like to see or questions then review or message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Read and Review.  
**

**-Kat**

* * *

I have just finished my song when the disaster starts. It begins with Noah giving me a genuine smile which I return a little shyly. Kurt and Mercedes unfortunately see this and start talking excitedly about 'Puckleberry 2.0'. When Santana hears it she starts cussing me out in both Spanish and English saying that he is hers and I need to back off and a couple other not appropriate things to say. When she starts to come at me Sam grabs her and holds her back away from me. Finn sits there looking at me like I have just kicked his puppy. Everyone else is just shocked.

Kurt and Mercedes stop talking and look at the drama that is happening with a new little hint of excitement in both of their eyes. "Leave her alone Santana," says Noah standing up and coming to stand in front of me which does not go unnoticed by everyone in glee club ",You don't own me so back off." "So there is something going on." I hear Kurt say while Mercedes shouts "and you didn't say anything Diva!" Finn keeps getting redder and redder as the conversation continues which I don't understand was he not the one to break up with me?

"Nothing is going on okay so everyone calm down," I say. "Sure Man-Hands that is why Puck is standing in front of you. He was probably looking for someone to keep his bed warm why he waited for someone better," Santana sneered. I snapped I was tired of the name calling and slushies. Of Santana's attitude and Finn acting like I just betrayed him. "Shut your mouth Satan," I hissed as I stepped around Noah. Everyone stares at me like I just grew a second head.

"What did you just say man-hands," She says slowly. "You heard me. I am tired of all of your insults so just shut your mouth." there are gasps all around the room. Mr. Shue is trying to calm everyone down but failing. I walk over to my stuff across the room from the screaming Santana who is struggling against Sam and Mike's grip on her. I walk out the door but not before I wave sweetly at Santana causing her to struggle more against her restraints.

As I leave I realize that I am going to regret that tomorrow when she probably is going to kill me. I hear footsteps behind me and pick up my pace a little bit hopping that is not Santana coming to kill me since I lost all of my courage and anger. "Rach wait up," says Noah. Noah smiles at me and I know that my face shows the relief I am feeling.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" he says quietly breaking the awkward silence that had consumed us. We go out the doors and to my car in the parking-lot. I look at him ",Which part?" He pauses for a second ",All of it. The song, Santana." Now it was my turn to pause "Yeah I did I am tired of me and Finn doing the same thing get together break up. Although I did mean to say what I said to Santana she is probably going to kill me tomorrow." He chuckles. We stopped at my car and it became silent again.

"You know she was wrong right. I actually like you a lot." He says looking at the ground. Did he just admit that he liked me? "I like you too," I say smiling at him while lifting up his chin to look me in the eyes. He studies my eyes for a second then he leans in. The same feeling I had when we kissed in the empty classroom is back but stronger. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he deepens it. We pull away both out of breath but stay in the same position except are foreheads touching now.

I hear squealing from across the parking-lot and know that Kurt and Mercedes have spotted us and that they are going to hound me for information later. I groan thinking about it and he seems to understand my reasoning behind it because he starts laughing at my frustrated face then pulls me in for another kiss. I happily return the kiss.

Once we pull apart again I sigh. He lifts up my chin ",What is wrong?" "A lot of things like what am I going to tell Kurt and Cedes and what this means for us," I say the last part quietly but he still hears me. "Well you could tell them that were dating if you know you wanta," he says pulling away from me and leaning against my car door. I smile ",I think that sounds like a good idea." He smiles back at me ",Good I got to go I have to go to football practice." He kisses me "alright" I say watching him walk off toward the school. As I get in my car I hear my phone vibrate letting me know I have a text.

I already have a guess of who it is and when I look down I see a text from Kurt letting me know were going to the mall even if they have to drag me there which I have no doubt they will. I text them back saying I will be there after I go home and change. Then I put my phone down and start out of the paring-lot ignoring my phone beeping with another text. Once I get there I see a text from Finn saying we need to talk which I don't reply to. Then I head to the mall for the interrogation that I am sure is coming as soon as I get in talking distance from them. And this is exactly what happens.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen or what you think is going to happen. I do not own glee. tell me some song I could use for the next few chapters and if i use your idea i will recognize you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**-Kat**


	4. Outfit

**I am so Happy I finished this chapter early so I am going to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy it still taking song ideas and already got a good one from mateoypatitoarmor23. I will use hers in the next chapter. Check her out she is a really good writer. Read and review.**

**-Kat**

* * *

As soon as I entered the mall I saw Kurt and Mercedes talking excitedly between themselves. I considered turning around and getting out of there as fast as I could but I knew that if I did then they would actually come to my house and drag me hear anyway to shop and gossip. I walked up to them as slowly as I could trying to prolong what was sure to be a grilling about me and Noah. Unfortunately for me Kurt saw me and ran over to me and dragged me to Mercedes.

They both started in asking me questions all at once not letting me answer. I sat down laughing at them silently as they went on and on not. I could hardly tell if they were even breathing because they never stopped. After a few minutes I could not take it no more so I burst out laughing. This caused them to look at them like I had lost it which only caused me to laugh more.

Soon they start to laugh too. "Ok now spill diva what is going on with you and Puckerman?" Mercedes asks leaning in toward me . "Were dating now okay happy?" I say smiling. "Yes it is about time you to got together." Kurt says clapping his hands. I roll my eyes but smile keep smiling. "So are we going to shop or not?" I ask trying to end the conversation. Mercedes stands up ",Yeah lets go." we follow her back to a few different shops talking about glee. and other things.

"So are you going to the game tomorrow?" Kurt asks holding up a long sleeve dress that I had already said no to in front of me. "Of course I am i got a football playing boyfriend why wouldn't I?" I ask pushing the dress away from me and laughing as he rolls his eyes and puts it in the buying pile he has accumulated over the past few minutes we had been in there.

"You know I am not not going to wear that right?" I ask looking through a different rack of shirts. "Please Rachel one day. Let me get you ready tomorrow to go to school and I will not insult your outfits ever again I promise. Puck will not be able to keep his hands off of you." he says begging me. I sigh ",fine. but if you do not keep to your end of the deal then your dead." He smiles brightly ",You will not regret this I promise you are going to love it." "Don't hold your breath," I mumble.

Then he and Mercedes start to plan my outfit for tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about this. We head to a few other stores before I have to leave and Kurt and Mercedes promising to be at my house early in the morning to get me ready. So looking forward to that cue eye roll.

****** **Next Morning ********

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I sleepily grab my beeping phone looking at it after rubbing my eyes. I have a text from Kurt at 4:30 in the morning telling me to take a shower and that they will be there in 30 minutes. I groan and raise up and start head to the bathroom throwing my phone back on the bed. After I am out of the shower I put my robe on and start untangling my hair with the brush.

The doorbell rings and I am glad my dads had already left on the business trip a day early. I open the door and instantly see Kurt with a few bags in his hands and some makeup cases in Mercedes' arms. I laugh and guide them up the stairs to my bathroom that is connected to my room. I start to get nervous as Kurt is pulling out a lot of different things that I have no clue what they are. "Is it to late to change my mind?" I say. He laughs nodding his head ",Yes it is."

They give me two different outfits to try on. One is a short sleeve white shirt with a black jacket and black skiny jeans. The other was a blue long sleeve shirt with a flower design across the bottom and faded blue jeans. After I had tried both of them on and Kurt and Mercedes talked it over they decided on the white shirt and black jacket. Then they started doing my hair. They ended up going with a side braid and a natural look except with just a hint of eyeshadow and mascara.

"Done," they at exactly the same time causing both to start laughing. "And 30 minutes to spare," says Mercedes. "What?" I say looking at my clock. Sure enough there is only about 30 minutes until school starts. I hear my phone start beeping letting me know I have a text. I go into my room and grab my phone off the bed. Noah wants to know if I need a ride to school I am about to reply yes when Kurt takes my phone sending no saying that it will make a better impression if they take me.

"Fine but tell him your kidnapping me is why I said no," I say crossing my arms. He smirks ",Will do." 15 minutes later we are walking through the doors of WHMS and all eyes are on me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Do not own glee. Sorry for any mistakes if you find any let me know. Also tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions about anything or questions. Thanks and review.**

**-Kat**


	5. Little Things

**I am so sorry for not posting yesterday see I live in the United States and it is like almost 90 degrees here. Well a church called and asked me Yesterday to help them at their Vacation bible school and I agreed well I was out side for four hours straight and got heat exhaustion and could not post. I have to do back for the next few days so be patient with me. Anyway here it is Enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**-Kat**

* * *

As soon as I walk through the door flaked by Kurt and Mercedes all eyes are on me. I look down and pick up my pace a little bit more heading to my locker. Mercedes and Kurt keep up with my pace easily though and soon we arrive at my locker. We make it there a lot quicker than we would of because as I walk down the hall the crowd parts slightly. Not as much as it would if a jock or cheerio came through but enough to make it easier to get around.

When I get to my locker Mercedes says she has to go to class since she does not have the same class as me like Kurt does. After she is gone Kurt waits for me to get my stuff out of my locker talking about how I should have let him give me a makeover so much earlier. "I know Kurt but after today I'm going back to my regular clothes cause I look stupid." I say shutting my locker and turning to look at him.

"Why don't you dress stylish Rachel your so beautiful and you never show it off why?" he says as we walk to his locker. "Because Kurt I don't feel beautiful okay" "Look at me Rachel, Noah Puckerman the womanizer who never dates is dating you again do you really think he would give you a second glance if you wasn't hot? You are beautiful and if I was not gay he would totally have competition you just have to show it okay. Be the confident Rachel Berry I know and love," he says smiling. I laugh at him and nod ",Thanks Kurt I will consider it."

"I hope you will because you look amazing babe," I hear a deep voice say from behind me. There is Noah in his jersey and letterman jacket. I smile I open my mouth to say something but Kurt interrupts me saying ",thank you it took a lot to get her in that." I turn and scowl at him while Noah chuckles while pulling me into his chest. "Thanks," I say turning my back on Kurt.

"I will walk you to class" Noah says tucking me into his side. We start walking to mine and Kurt's class. Not as many people stare at me this time because every time someone does Noah pulls me closer to him and glares at them. He stops at mine and Kurt's class room and Kurt heads on in. I raise up and kiss him on the lips before walking in in to the room so Noah can get to his class.

After class is over Kurt and me start to leave. after we walk a short distance Kurt has to go off in the opposite direction as me to get to his class so after he heads off I continue walking. Then out of nowhere Santana appears blocking off my path right in front of the room. She eyes me up and down looking over my outfit. "I am sorry Santana I should not have snapped at you like that even if you were being rude," I say quickly hopping she will not hit me. She gives me an odd look "Why I was being terrible to you I always have."

This shocks me I thought she was going to fight me or at least insult me. "I don't hold grudges that is not who I am," I say looking away from her. "He really does like you for some reason and as long as he is happy I will back off. That does not mean were friends or anything," she says still looking at me with an odd look. I smile "Thanks Santana I appreciate it." "Yeah whatever lets go," she grumbles walking into the class room with me right behind her.

As it gets closer and closer to lunch I am starting to like this outfit more and more not that I would ever admit it. The main reason is I have not got one slushie facial yet when I usually get one around first block also I feel better about my self. I feel more confident. I am walking down the hall with Puck on one side and I see Santana with a worried look on her face. I frown and follow the direction she is looking and see some hockey player with a slushie cup in his hands. I tap Noah and point to the hockey player.

His smile from looking at me turns into a scowl seeing him with a slushie. He pulls me behind him as the hockey player comes up to us. "Move Puck" he says with a smirk. "Why Rick?" he growls "cause if you plan on throwing that slushie on Rachel then I am going to beat your.." "Noah" I interrupted him. "Oh the freak has a guard dog." "Back off Rick," says Santana I see confusion sweep across Noah's face before it is replaced by a smirk. "Before the hockey team has a new position open and I make your life hell." I peak out behind Noah and see fear flash across his face but is replaced quickly by a smirk. "What ever protect the freak," he says turning and walking away.

****** **GLEE TIME ********

Today we had glee during the free period so we could finish the lesson of the week and practice. As soon as everyone was there Noah was called to sing his song for the assignment. "Well this isn't my kind of music but I thought it fit.

Sings Little Things (by One direction good song and if you have not listened to it then you should.) with some back up from the glee boys except Finn who was shooting daggers at him. As he finished I smiled at him "That was.." I start to say but stop when I see Finn walking up to Noah.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it sorry for any mistakes I got the song from mateoypatitoamour23. If any one else has any ideas please message me. Review!**


	6. Aurthor note

**PLEASE READ**

**First I want to apologize for the long wait a lot of things has happened were painting the house and then the holidays also I am turning in my laptop for another. Next I want to send out my deepest regards to all of the real glee cast and Cory's family and friends. I know his death is a real shock to everyone and I send my best wishes to everyone he knew and his fans. It upsets me a lot so I can't imagine the pain they are going through. Lastly I can not post today but I am going to try either with my phone or a friend I am so sorry please do not give up on this story i feel terrible about the wait and will try to post as soon as I can. The next chapter will be dedicated to Cory/Finn and I might even do a one shot honoring him. Tell me what you think or any ideas on anything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Sorry agian.**

**-Kat**


End file.
